Sprained
by Crackinois
Summary: The strangest things can bring two people together.
1. Part 1: Jane's point of view

**Notes:** This is just a little three parter that's popped into my head. It's a fun with POV piece and is completely unrelated to my other longer series. A little style note - I offset the flashback dialogue in line breaks to try and prevent any confusion.

**Title: Sprained**

**Part 1: Jane's point of view**

Jane stood at the side of her bed looking down at the sensual form that was laid out across it. Maura was asleep on top of the covers. It had occurred to Jane in the previous hours and in that specific moment as she looked down that she'd been falling for Maura since they had first met.

_How did it take me so long to figure this out?_

Her eyes trailed over Maura's body, from her caramel locks, which were haphazardly draped across her face and neck and spilling onto the pillow on which her head was resting. Down her torso clad in the thinnest of one of Jane's white tank tops. Jane blushed as she thought about being able to see one of Maura's nipples through the garment if not for how her arms were folded to her chest.

_Jesus, Jane, pull yourself together._

Across her ribs, the taught muscles Jane knew were there; yoga was an excellent core-building activity Maura was fond of saying.

_Indeed._

To the point where the tank top had hitched up revealing the smooth skin in the dip of Maura's side right before her hip. Over the rise covered by a pair of Jane's light blue cotton boxer shorts. They were almost small for Jane and they hugged tantalizingly tightly to Maura's…

_Seriously, Jane, you really shouldn't be looking at…thinking about the curves of Maura's…her…God, her perfectly…._

Jane shook her head as her eyes continued their journey. Maura's legs were slightly more tan than the rest of her body and the muscle definition showed even while she was relaxed in slumber. All the way down to what had been a delicate ankle but was now painfully swollen and expertly wrapped in an ace bandage.

* * *

><p>"You may be a Doctor Maura, but I'm the one that played contact sports and I've had more sprained ankles than you've seen dead bodies, so just let me do it…" she had said, unwrapping the blasphemous attempt at bandaging her own ankle that Maura had undertaken.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was sort of my fault; the least I could do was wrap it for her. But honestly, I don't know how she'd made it this long without keeling over in those shoes she wears. Not that she doesn't look nice in them, I mean they work for her…her legs look amaz…There you go again. Thank God she caught herself before she went completely down the stairs.<em>

* * *

><p>"So, where to for dinner?" she had asked.<p>

"I was thinking that new Japanese Hibachi and Sushi place that's been getting good reviews? You keep insisting I try sushi so what the hell, let's go there."

* * *

><p><em>She smiled when I suggested that. I love seeing her smile, she has dimples and her eyes light up, she probably doesn't know it but they get greener when she's happy. I really don't think I'll like sushi, but she really wants me to try it and at least she knows about it so she can order me something that won't kill me.<em>

* * *

><p>"Damn, I left my phone on the counter, hold on a sec…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>She must have turned at the top of the stairs when I had to go back in the apartment, I didn't even see her fall, just heard her shriek as she hit the top of the first stair. She tried so hard not to cry, but it hurt. Hell, I would know, queen of sprained…everything right here, and being stabbed and shot…I think a sprain hurts more than being shot because it's just enough to hurt like hell but not enough to send you into shock. Well, worse than initially being shot anyway. Maura would know all the medical mumbo jumbo about why that is.<em>

* * *

><p>"Shit, Maura…" Jane had pulled her up onto the landing before the stairs and removed the offending spiked heel that had caused her ankle to roll when she turned too quickly.<p>

"Owww…" Maura had whimpered, trying to wipe the flow of tears that were streaking down her face as Jane examined the ankle.

"Come on, back inside," Jane had said scooping the smaller woman up in her arms to carry back in the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>I wouldn't have thought she was that light…not that I thought she was heavy, just not that light. It was like lifting a feather. Or maybe it was an adrenaline rush. But, it felt so natural to hold her like that, and then she laid her head on my shoulder and I knew everything was changing. I must be some kind of messed up, it takes her damn near breaking her ankle and taking a header down my apartment's stairs before I realize I'm falling in love with her? Head case Rizzoli, certifiable. Not all the dinners, the sleepovers, innocently holding hands…freakin' ankle sprain.<em>

Jane laughed, covering her mouth as she shook her head.

_You really are a nut._

* * *

><p>"Maur, you're sure you don't want to go to the hospital, get an x-ray?" Jane had said as she packed the rapidly swelling ankle in ice.<p>

"No…" Maura had winced as the cold packs came in contact with her burning skin, "…I'm fairly certain it's just a sprain. I'm sorry I ruined our dinner plans."

* * *

><p><em>I wish she wouldn't apologize for things like that…Ok, it's kind of cute, I just hope she doesn't think I'd ever be mad that something like that messed up our plans. I'd really rather spend a night on the sofa with her and a movie and some Chinese takeout anyway. I only dress up and go to these bizarre places because she likes them. Christ, I'm already whipped aren't I?<em>

Jane carefully crawled onto the bed and settled down facing Maura.

_Why does she have to be so beautiful?_

She reached out and softly brushed the errant strands of hair back that had fallen across Maura's face, the tip of her thumb barely grazing Maura's cheek and down to her ear where she tucked the locks away.

_I wonder if she knows…what she does to me. Subtlety has never been one of my strengths. I bet it's been written all over my face. Sometimes I think maybe she wants more, but…it's Maura, she's…unique in how she interacts with people I'm probably just seeing what I want to see. God, I really want to touch her…_

Jane's hand hovered over Maura's shoulder, contemplating, before lightly reaching down to stroke what she hoped was imperceptibly softly from her shoulder down her forearm. Jane withdrew her hand, clenching her fist as her eyes slammed shut at the burning sensation that was building within her.

_Dammit Rizzoli, what the hell is your problem?_

"Jane…" her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Jane's eyes flew open, but Maura's were still shut. Jane swallowed hard and for a moment feared she might choke on her own panic.

"Jane…" soft again, "are you going to lay there, staring at me all night or are you just going to do what you want to do?"

"I…I…uh, thought you were asleep," she stammered.

"Mmmhmm, I know, it's hard to sleep though, with you thinking so loudly." A slight smile curled across her lips as she said it. "It's ok, just do what you want to do."

_Is she serious? Does she know what it is I want to do?_

Jane scooted forward until their bodies were almost flush against one another and she brought her hand up again, more confidently this time and let it stroke through Maura's hair, over her shoulder and down her forearm, back up and then down the curve of her back. Maura threaded an arm under Jane's and around her body as well as she nestled her head into Jane's chest.

"Was that so difficult?"

_Yeah, Maura, yeah, it actually was. But, it's nice…_

"Was that all you wanted?" She asked her voice muffled as her face was pressed tightly to Jane. "It's ok…" Maura lifted her head and opened her eyes to reassure her friend, their lips so close Jane could feel the other woman's breath teasing over her skin, "It's ok Jane, I want what you want," she whispered.

_I want…I want…_

Jane closed the gap, pressing her lips to Maura's as the arm wrapped around Maura's back pulled them even closer.

_I want this._

The kiss deepened, Maura's lips parting and Jane's tongue more than happily taking advantage, exploring, relishing, the softness of her lips, the warmth of her mouth, the wet, slick arousing sensation of their tongues not battling for dominance, not needing control just experiencing and enjoying, giving and taking in a perfectly choreographed dance of newness and affection as if it wasn't new, as if they had done this a thousand times before.

_I want everything._

Jane slowly rolled Maura onto her back, she started to pull back but Maura's arms stopped her and held her close, their kiss becoming more passionate.

_She's perfect, and so good at this._

Jane's hand snaked under the tank top, sliding up Maura's firm abdomen and then stopping in a momentary fit of panic she lifted her palm, hovering just over the heated skin.

_Maybe too fast…_

Maura groaned as she broke the kiss and looked up into brown eyes swimming with concern, "It's ok…" she repeated, "everything you want, I want. Please…"

Lips crashing back together, Jane's hand settled on Maura's ribs, fingering the rises and dips of the bones she slowly moved higher until she came to the full peak of Maura's breast. She stroked it, felt the hard nub of Maura's aroused nipple as she moved to kiss and suck at the tender skin under Maura's ear.

_So soft…so perfect._

She rolled the hard nipple between her fingers and smiled at the moans it elicited as Maura's back arched and body rolled underneath her.

_I need to see her._

Jane lifted herself up and gripped the bottom of the tank top with both hands. Maura was breathing rapidly, her skin flushed, radiant. Jane wanted to ask for permission, but instead began slowly sliding the top up. She didn't need to ask, Maura raised her arms to aid in its removal.

_No words…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._


	2. Part 2: Maura's point of view

**Part II: Maura's point of view**

Jane had helped Maura to the bed after they had eaten and given her some clothes to sleep in. Maura changed and sat up for a moment but Jane was taking an inordinately long shower that evening so she curled up on her side and closed her eyes and waited.

_I hope she uses that bodywash tonight that she's been using lately, she always smells so good after a shower…I…I think I'm finally understanding these feelings I've been having. How did it take me so long to figure this out?_

She heard the shower turn off and some rustling around the bathroom before the door finally creaked open and the sound of Jane's footsteps closed in on the bed. And then, nothing. She could sense Jane standing there; hear the smack of her lips as she undoubtedly licked them.

_Don't move Maura, control yourself, steady breaths, don't think about your skin flushing or it will make it worse. Just, let her look._

Maura strained to listen, to chart the changes in Jane's breathing. It was rapid, and then a deep breath and slow exhalation.

_I wonder if she gave me this skimpy outfit to sleep in on purpose? I wonder if she knows how sexy I feel in her clothes?_

It felt like an eternity to Maura that Jane just stood there. No sound but Jane's breathing, clearly indicative of her arousal. The whirring of the ceiling fan as it stirred cool waves of air that offset the longing in her flushed skin. The fading traffic noises as the nighttime minutes ticked by.

_I wonder if she likes what she sees? What part of my body would be her favorite…if she liked me…like that? I so want her to like me like that. But, I…I shouldn't be indulging in this fantasy. Jane is my friend, my best friend. And I'm only in her bed tonight because of my accident, that's all…nothing more._

* * *

><p>"I am a Doctor, I'm more than capable of wrapping a sprained ankle," Maura had asserted.<p>

"You may be a Doctor Maura, but I'm the one that played contact sports and I've had more sprained ankles than you've seen dead bodies, so just let me do it…" Jane had replied.

"Really, I think I'll be ok to drive home."

"Push against my hand like it's the gas or the brake," Jane had challenged.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't even push back against her hand. She was right. Jane's right quite frequently; she really should be more confident in her own intellect. She was right about the ankle wrap too; she did a much better job than I did. I don't think I'll wear those shoes again. Though, quite frankly, they do make my legs look amazing. I think Jane likes my legs, her pupils dilate when I wear short skir…I'm doing it again. Fantasizing. Those shoes very nearly seriously injured me; they definitely ruined our nice dinner plans.<em>

* * *

><p>"I was thinking that new Japanese Hibachi and Sushi place that's been getting good reviews? You keep insisting I try sushi so what the hell, let's go there," Jane had suggested.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I love that she's so open to trying new things with me. Most of the time she ends up enjoying them. She complains about dressing up for events, but she looks so gorgeous. I think she only complains to keep up her tomboy façade. Deep down, she knows she's beautiful. I don't think she really cares for the yoga though, but she keeps going…to make me happy I suppose. She stares at me sometimes during class, that perfectly genuine smile that she has; I don't think she realizes that she does it. It makes me feel…appreciated. I've never had someone like her in my life before. I'm going to offer to do more things she likes.<em>

* * *

><p>Jane stopped as they were exiting the apartment and went to go back for her phone, which she had left on the counter.<p>

"Pardon?" Maura had said as she turned at the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't think I turned that suddenly. I believe my heel may have caught in a groove in the worn floor, which probably exacerbated my dicey movement. The ankle is a marvelous joint. It's very flexible and very strong; most traumatic injuries result only in a sprain, breaks are much more rare. The pain was surprising; I don't think I've had a sprain since I stopped taking ballet. I'd forgotten how strong the pain could be.<em>

* * *

><p>"OH!" Maura had shrieked as she felt her ankle give and her body lurch forward, though she managed to catch the stair railing and stop a much more severe fall.<p>

"Shit, Maura…" Jane had pulled her up onto the landing before the stairs and removed the offending spiked heel that had caused her ankle to roll when she turned too quickly.

"Owww…" Maura had whimpered, trying to wipe the flow of tears that were streaking down her face as Jane examined the ankle.

* * *

><p><em>Her touch was so delicate as she removed my shoe. The light caress of her fingers almost made me forget about the pain. I couldn't stop crying though. She probably thought it was really silly to cry like that over an ankle sprain; she's stronger than me in that regard.<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on, back inside," Jane had said scooping the smaller woman up in her arms to carry back in the apartment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I think I gasped when she picked me up. I wonder if she noticed? I didn't want her to put me down. She could have just held me, her arms around me and under me, my arms around her neck, my head on her shoulder inhaling the light floral of her body spray. Her heart was beating so fast and she squeezed my back and stroked it with her thumb as she carried me inside. It felt right, her holding me like that and then I knew everything was changing. For a genius I can be quite slow on the pickup sometimes. Have we been mutually flirting all along?<em>

Maura heard Jane muffle a laugh.

_So, she is still there. She should quit fighting it and come to bed, but she needs to figure it out on her own._

* * *

><p>"No, I don't need an x-ray, I'm fairly certain it's just a sprain. I'm sorry I ruined our dinner plans."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was a little sorry; I have been wanting her to try sushi…but…I think our quiet evenings at her place or mine are my favorite. No noise, no distraction, just the two of us. I'd really do or watch anything she wanted just to see her enjoying herself.<em>

Maura felt the bed dip down as Jane crawled in.

_Finally._

Maura fought the sensation to shiver as Jane's light touch brushed some of her hair back that had fallen over her face. Her lips parted ever so slightly as Jane's thumb ghosted over her cheek and down to her ear where she tucked the locks away.

_I wonder if she knows…what she does to me. I feel so obvious sometimes. And she's so good at reading people. Sometimes I think maybe she wants more, but…it's Jane, she's…so forward, she says what she thinks, she acts on what she feels, I'm probably just seeing what I want to see. God, I really want her to touch me…_

Maura could feel the heat of Jane's palm hovering just over her shoulder. She could hear the changes in Jane's breathing. And then the sensation, the loving sensation of Jane's soft touch on her shoulder, dragging down her forearm. And then it was gone, leaving Maura with only want, desire and need.

_No…please don't stop._

"Jane…" Maura's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

_Perhaps she needs some encouragement._

Jane's eyes flew open, but Maura kept hers shut. She was afraid opening them to soon would be too much for Jane, would frighten her, ruin the moment they were slowly building.

"Jane…" soft again, "are you going to lay there staring at me all night or are you just going to do what you want to do?"

"I…I…uh, thought you were asleep," she stammered.

"Mmmhmm, I know, it's hard to sleep though, with you thinking so loudly." A slight smile curled across her lips as she said it. "It's ok, just do what you want to do."

_I want to look at her so badly, swim in her eyes…her dark and sometimes brooding but beautifully transparent eyes._

Maura held her breath as she felt Jane's body inch closer until they were almost flush against one another. Jane's hand, strong, able and confident ran through her hair, over her shoulder and down her forearm, back up and then down the curve of her back. Maura reciprocated the closeness pulling Jane closer still, her hand gripping her friend's taught back. She inhaled as she nestled her head into Jane's chest.

_She smells so good._

"Was that so difficult?"

"A little," Jane replied.

_It shouldn't have been, but at least we're here now._

"Was that all you wanted?" Maura asked, her breathing becoming more rapid as she grew bolder.

_Look at her._

"It's ok…" Maura said as she raised her head and they locked eyes finally, their lips hovering painfully close, trading phantom breaths that sought to draw them the final miniscule distance together, "It's ok Jane; I want what you want."

"Maura…" her voice so sultry it made Maura burn.

_I want…I want you…Jane, you._

And then their lips were pressed together; arms tightening around each other, gripping, holding on, afraid the other would slip away.

_I want this._

The kiss deepened, Maura's lips parted to allow Jane's tongue entrance, the rush, the exhilaration, Jane's lips were like silk, the warmth of her mouth, the wet, slick arousing sensation of their tongues exploring, completely in unison with one another a perfect symbiosis of give and take as if they just fit, as if they always had.

_I want to give you everything._

Jane slowly rolled Maura onto her back, and Maura felt her hesitancy as she started to pull back.

_No…_

She wrapped her arms tighter around Jane to reassure her giving her the confidence to let the passion in their kiss grow.

_She's perfect, and so good at this._

Maura hummed quietly to herself as she felt Jane's hand work its way under her tank top. The pleasure her touch elicited, fingers on sensitive touch-starved skin…until Jane hesitated.

_More…_

Maura groaned as she broke the kiss and looked up into brown eyes swimming with concern, "It's ok…" she repeated, "everything you want, I want. Please…"

Maura wrapped a hand in Jane's hair and pulled their lips back together. She slid her other hand under Jane's shirt to caress and lightly scratch at her back, her strokes becoming kneading grips as Jane's hand found her breast and began a sensual massage sending streaks of electricity to Maura's core as she rolled the aroused nipple between her fingers.

_So strong, yet delicate…she's perfect._

Maura could barely contain her body's reaction anymore, her back arched and her hips rocked seeking contact with the lithe form that was on top of her.

_I need her._

Jane lifted herself up, still straddling Maura, she looked down adoringly at what lay before her. Maura raised her arms as the answer to Jane gripping the bottom hem of the tank top. Up and off. She watched as Jane watched her, closed her eyes as Jane's hands started at her neck and raked down her chest, one hand on each breast, thumbs pausing to tease her aching nipples, down her ribs to rest on each hip. Appreciative. Reverent.

_I want to see her too._

Jane sensed her desire and crossing her arms across her front grabbed the bottom of her shirt and shed it. Maura reached up to cup Jane's smaller but perfectly shaped breasts, returning the pleasurable ministrations that Jane had given her before one hand dropped down to trace the scar of the entry wound.

_No words…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._


	3. Part 3: To Give

**Notes: **Thanks everyone for your reviews, I promise to quit teasing you all now ;) I thought this would just be 3 parts but I've decided it needs to be 4 in case anyone needs a break. As such Pt 3 and Pt 4 are a little shorter since I'm splitting the end.

**Part III: To Give…**

Jane tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she felt Maura's hands wander over her body, palming her breasts and fingering her nipples before giving long and loving attention to the gunshot scars; she wanted to move, her lower body was aching to roll against Maura, to seek some kind of release. But, she restrained herself, taking in the soft and calculated touch, her skin tingling with each scrape of Maura's perfectly manicured nails against her wanting body.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Jane asked, her voice low and raw.

Maura's hands continued to work over Jane's body, touching every inch of skin she could reach from her breasts down to the waistband of Jane's boxers where she let just the tips of her fingers slip inside.

"I'm thinking that what I'm looking at right now, is the most stunning sight I've ever laid eyes on."

Jane laughed in a shy attempt to deflect the comment. She let her head drop forward and her eyes open to engage the woman pinned beneath her.

Maura's hand slid over Jane's hips and down to her thighs stroking up and down, each time letting her hands sneak just ever so lightly further under Jane's boxers, "I would never lie to you. I…I always thought you were gorgeous…but, seeing you like this…"

Jane nodded as she sucked the corner of her lower lip into her mouth, her fingers dancing on the tops of Maura's hands that continued to slide back and forth along her thighs.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Maura asked in return.

"I'm thinking if we go any further we're going to be at a point of no return…"

Maura took a deep breath as she cocked her head, "Jane…" she said softly but confidently, "…we just spent the last…I don't know how long making out, we're both topless and you're straddling me. I would say, whatever line there might have been it's quite definitely been crossed. But, Jane…I don't want to go back; I think I've been waiting to go forward for too long."

Jane leaned forward; cupping Maura's face with her hands she claimed her lips with an air of greater dominance. Maura moaned as Jane's tongue took control of her mouth, filling her with even greater need. Jane pulled back, trading shallow breaths across a virtually nonexistent divide as one hand slid lightly down Maura's body to the top her shorts.

"Please take them off," Maura said, practically begging.

Jane moved to kneel at Maura's side. Free of Jane's weight Maura lifted her hips as Jane's long fingers gripped the waistband of the boxers and the underwear beneath and slowly pulled them down, inching them over Maura's now bent knees and down to her ankles until they were free and carelessly tossed to the floor.

Maura let the fingers of one of her hands playfully tap along her ribs and stomach as she placed the other arm behind her head. Her knees were still bent and closed together, revealing nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her own breathing, hold herself together so the first touch didn't send her stumbling embarrassingly quickly over the precipice. A touch. Jane's hand on her chest, feeling the heat emanating off her skin, stroking through the dip between her breasts and down her stomach then running along the top of her thigh and to her knee, then down her shin.

"Talk to me, Jane."

"Can I…look at you?" Her tone was hesitant but her desire more bold.

"Whatever you want."

Jane put a hand on each of Maura's knees and slid her palms between Maura's soft thighs separating her legs as she moved to settle between them, still kneeling. She watched, fighting the lightheaded intoxication of her arousal as Maura's lips parted, her tongue darting out to wet them, her breath almost panting. Jane looked down as her hands massaged lower still along Maura's inner thighs until her thumbs stroked just on either side of the beckoning wetness between her legs.

"What do you see?" Maura asked, her voice becoming ragged with anticipation.

Jane turned to place a soft kiss to the side of Maura's knee as she looked up to find hazel eyes open and staring back, "Something I should have asked for a long time ago."

Crawling forward, seeking Maura's mouth again Jane let her tongue trail lightly over Maura's bottom lip before pressing their lips together again.

"I don't ever wanna stop kissing you," she moaned into Maura's mouth, "you're…beautiful…I want…all of you…just as you are."

Maura's fingers curled into Jane's lower back and then dug into her sensitive skin as Jane kissed a heated trail down her neck to her breasts. Each breast equal treatment, her tongue swirled around the erect nipple before wetting it and then drawing it into her mouth, just the right amount of pressure, licking, sucking and the occasional restrained nip with her teeth until the sound of Maura's panting was all that filled the room.

"Tell me…" Jane said, her tongue running down Maura's stomach, now covered in a glistening dew, "…where you want me, how…you want me."

"Hmm," Maura hummed, "between my legs…your mouth and your tongue…"

Jane slid lower still, Maura's legs spreading further as she felt the teasing exhalations of Jane's breath across her center.

"Oh my God," Maura gasped unable to contain herself as Jane's tongue ignited her, sliding between her folds and dragging upwards to circle her most sensitive area. Jane continued teasing, relishing, drinking in Maura but circling, not yet giving in to what Maura wanted most.

Maura's eyes flickered open and shut as she tried to pace her breathing, her hands first gripping frantically to the bed covers before winding themselves in Jane's dark locks to anchor her so her hips could match the rhythm of Jane's torturous laps.

Strong hands finally broke their holding pattern on the inside of Maura's thighs as her thumbs stroked the hood that sheltered the sensitive jewel Maura was longing to have treated.

"Jane! Ah!" Maura exclaimed, her entire body surging forward as Jane's mouth finally drew her inside, sucking on the supercharged bundle of nerves. Jane was in control of her now and Maura gave in as the waves rolled through her body, an endless string of "Yes" spilling out of her as Jane's mouth rode out her pleasure, spasm after spasm.

Maura was gasping for her air, her abs aching from the half-sit up position she found herself in, still tangled in Jane's hair as the warm tongue of her new lover's mouth cleaned up every last drop of her.

"What do I taste like?" Maura asked, a coy smile on her face.

"Mmm," Jane mumbled into her core, "like sweet perfection." She raised her head to the sultry sight of Maura disheveled, her chest heaving, the light bouncing off the layer of sweat that covered her body. She reached to wipe the remnants of Maura from her face but a quick hand stopped her.

"Let me," Maura whispered, pulling Jane into her. She breathed in the smell of herself mingling on Jane's lips and skin; her tongue slipped out to taste her own essence at the corners of Jane's mouth, along her lips and down to her chin, kissing it.

"Really…sexy," Jane could barely get the husky words out before Maura's tongue was seeking entrance to her mouth, swirling inside it, tasting its altered chemistry.

"That was…" Maura paused as she bit down on Jane's lip eliciting a satisfied groan, "…intense," she finished releasing the slightly swollen lip.

Smoldering brown eyes dared their hazel mirrors to look away, but neither did. Jane smirked and Maura smiled with confused amusement, "What?" she asked bringing her hand up to trace the line of Jane's jaw.

"Your eyes…" Jane leaned forward forcing Maura to close her eyes as her lips placed a soft kiss over one and then the other.

"What about them?" there was an unexpected tone of shyness in her voice as she asked, opening them again to reconnect with the sincerity of the brown eyes that glistened in front of her.

"They get greener when you're happy."

Maura smiled, "And what color are they now?"

"Green, very green…" Jane whispered into Maura's mouth with one more kiss before her phantom lips slinked across Maura's cheek to her ear, "…they're your most beautiful feature."


	4. Part 4: And to Receive

**Notes: **Ok, this is the last part of Sprained, sorry it took a little longer than usual to get up I had a pretty crazy busy week at work. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!

**Part IV: …And To Receive**

Maura smiled into Jane's lips as she ran her hands through long bed-tousled brown locks. She felt the ends of the silken strands slip between her fingers and moved her hands back behind Jane's head to gather them up once again, thumbs kneading Jane's scalp, fingernails lightly raking down her neck.

"My turn," Maura whispered as she guided Jane down onto the bed.

Fingers of each hand laced together Maura's thumbs stroked the raised scars in the center of Jane's hands.

"You always know when they hurt," Jane said looking Maura in the eye, "when I'm just fidgeting with them because I'm nervous versus when they actually hurt."

Maura smiled and brought one of the hands to her lips placing a tender kiss over the scar.

"You're the only one I've consciously let touch them since it happened…and you're the only one who's seen this since I got out of the hospital," Jane pulled one hand away and let it trace over the mangled surgical scar from the shooting.

Maura ran her fingers over the scar on Jane's ribs and leaned down to kiss it as she snaked a hand under Jane's back to caress the exit scar she continued to place light reverent kisses along the discolored mark on Jane's front.

"Why do you guard them so?"

"Because they're ugly and they make me weak."

Maura grabbed Jane's hands and pulled them tightly to her chest, "I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever known; these scars are part of you and nothing about you is weak or ugly. Everyone has scars, Jane."

Jane's grip tightened on Maura's hands, "You don't have any."

A forced and shy smile crept onto Maura's face, "Of course I do; they're just not on the outside."

Maura shifted to straddle Jane and leaned down reclaiming her lips as the aggressor this time. Her tongue playfully battled Jane's for control and Jane relented relishing her position of subordination as Maura continued to manipulate her hands. For once it didn't feel like control was being taken or dominance being imposed upon her. The give and take between them was seamless and perfectly coordinated. Perhaps for the first time Jane realized she was truly given her entire self over to someone.

"You said my eyes are my most beautiful feature," Maura whispered breathlessly between kisses, "yours are your hands. You think they're a sign of your weakness, on the contrary, I think they're the most prominent sign of your strength and I love the feel of them on my body. They make me feel strong, and safe when I'm with you."

Maura moved to lick and suck at Jane's neck, releasing her lover's hands so she could move them at will. Jane held them up for a moment, eyeing the stigmatic-like marks she reflected back on her days in catechism class, _I bear on my body the marks of Jesus…from pain and suffering comes strength and fortitude._

She lowered her hands to Maura's smooth back and let them explore again through loving strokes the silky dips and rises.

The fragrant smell of Jane's skin from her earlier shower had long since been muted by the salty sheen of sweat the two had worked up. It was just arousing, more so, Maura thought as she kissed her way down Jane's collarbone pausing to nip at the bone causing the body underneath her to grunt and arch.

"You're a biter," Jane laughed.

With her hands on Jane's chest, Maura pushed herself up, "If you don't like it…"

A quick finger pressed to Maura's lips and then hooked inside running along her bottom teeth, "No, no…bite away," Jane husked.

Maura clamped down lightly on Jane's finger as it was slowly withdrawn from her mouth. She lowered herself back to Jane's chest and cupped one of Jane's breasts with her hand as her mouth assaulted the other. She sucked as much of Jane's breast in her mouth as she could, her hand massaging the rest letting her tongue flick over Jane's aroused nipple and her teeth bite down as she released it only momentarily before drawing it back in.

Sharp and deep gasps and exhalations began to escape Jane's lips. She wound one hand in Maura's hair as the other began to dig tighter and tighter into Maura's fair shoulder, there would certainly be marks in the morning. Maura moved to the other breast and repeated the same process.

"Maura….Jesus…" Jane felt like her body was on fire as she cupped her hands around Maura's face and lifted it. Jane's breath was ragged as they stared at each other.

"Are you ready for me?" Maura asked.

"God yes," came Jane's earnest reply as Maura slid off her and reached immediately for the boxer shorts Jane was still wearing.

"You're so wet," Maura remarked with a smile as her eyes roamed hungrily over Jane's now entirely nude form, "and so stunning."

Her fingers traced light abstract designs down Jane's inner thighs causing her to shiver with anticipation.

"How do you want me?" Maura asked as she reached out and began to rub soft circles over Jane's clit.

Involuntarily Jane rolled into the touch, moaning, "No one's ever…" she panted, "I mean, I've never let anyone…go down on me…would you…"

She didn't have to finish the sentence; Maura settled between her tanned legs and immediately let her tongue drag through Jane's folds to taste her. Jane's hips rocked as Maura's tongue circled her clit, teasing it, sucking it, releasing it and teasing it some more.

Gripping the bed sheets was unsatisfactory; trying to decide what to do with her hands was distracting. "Maura," Jane croaked, "can I have one of your hands? To hold?" she added sheepishly.

Maura's left hand slide up to Jane's abdomen where it was eagerly taken hold of. Jane's gasps and moans of pleasure were intensifying; her grip on Maura's hand strengthening as more desired pressure was applied to her most sensitive area.

"Maur!" Jane called out as two fingers were thrust inside her.

Jane clenched her eyes shut, Maura's suction on her clit and the thrusts inside her were bringing her quickly to an edge she didn't want to fall over yet. She tried to push it down, savor the sensation of Maura's mouth around her and the perfectly placed strokes that continued to pump in and out.

"Maura…" Jane managed to force out.

"Hmmm," came the only response that Maura hummed into Jane's center.

"Maura…I…I want to see you…hold you…when I come."

Maura released Jane's clit, postponing her imminent orgasm.

"Better?" she asked as she repositioned herself on top of Jane, letting Jane taste herself on her glistening lips. She slipped her fingers back inside and continued her rhythm using her new position and her hips to drive her thrusts harder and deeper.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and fought to keep her eyes open and engaged with the hazel eyes that stared lovingly back at her. Maura's free hand found it's way to Jane's cheek as her thumb stroked back and forth.

"Come for me Jane, come for me," Maura whispered as Jane's body contracted with wave after wave of spasms around her hand. Maura kept stroking and let her thumb circle over Jane's clit until every last wave has passed. She closed her eyes, kissing Jane's panting lips as she withdrew her hand to let it lay on Jane's side. Maura settled down on top of her with her face in the crook of Jane's neck to rest.

Long, sinewy arms were draped limply over Maura's back; heavy breathing rose and fell beneath her. Maura was content to lie there for an eternity hearing the strong thump and vibration of Jane's heart, but the sound of sniffling stirred her and Maura raised her head to see Jane crying.

Maura sat up, stricken with concern she tenderly took hold of Jane's face, "Hey, hey…did I hurt you?"

Jane laughed and shook her head no as she brought a hand up to cover her eyes and wipe at the tears that were streaking down her face.

"Jane…" Maura's voice was soft and reassuring, "talk to me."

Withdrawing her hand from her face Jane let her hands rest lightly on Maura's forearms, "It's just…it's the first…No one…" she laughed at herself, "…no one else I've ever been with…this is the first time I came for someone else."

She closed her eyes and waited for a second, not sure what to expect, laughter maybe, a clinical diagnosis of her previous sexual ineptitude. She waited, and was met with Maura's lips pressing lightly to hers as Maura shifted the rest of her body to curl into Jane's side. Maura broke the kiss and guided Jane's face towards her, she smiled running her hand through the slightly sweat dampened hair at the crown of Jane's head, "I hope to give you many more," she smiled before again nestling her face into her new lover's neck.

Jane tightened her arms around Maura, "Maur…when you said earlier you have scars, they're just not on the outside…what did you mean?"

Maura placed her hand over Jane's heart and let her fingers dance over the area, "You're very lucky Jane, you grew up with a wonderful family and friends. It's really hard to go through life sometimes with the feeling that no one's every really loved you and the fear that maybe no one ever will."

Jane scooted down and turned to lie face to face with Maura. Maura kept her eyes closed, fighting the tears of her most painful admission, even as Jane's arm threaded under her neck and wrapped around her shoulders as her other arms rubbed her back and pulled her close.

"Maura…" Jane whispered, her breath lapping over Maura's lips.

A single tear fought it's way down Maura's cheek; Jane wiped it away, "Maura, look at me."

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes.

"Maura, I love you…"

"You don't have to say it just because I…"

"You know me, I don't do or say anything I don't want to or that I don't mean. I love you Maura, and I think I have for a long time, I just didn't know it."

Maura smiled and let out a half-laugh, half-contented sigh of relief, tears flowing freely down her face as she pulled herself forehead to forehead with Jane.

Jane placed another soft kiss on Maura's quivering lips, "And I'll tell you that I love you every day, for as many times a day as it takes to make up for all the years that no one else did."


End file.
